Fifty Stars On The Flag
by Alice L. Kirkland
Summary: He had children. Fifty of them to be precise. He didn't know where they came from. Every single time he conquered a land or created a new state they just showed up. And there angels. Well, most of them. He told them not to follow him when he goes somewhere, and they do it. Except today...
1. Daddy

**Chapter one**

**Daddy**

He had children. Fifty of them to be precise. He didn't know where they came from. Every single time he conquered a land or created a new state they just showed up. Poof. There they are. He couldn't just abandon them. Of course not. He's America for liberty sake. 'It's not in his blood to turn down these... fifty kids.' he would tell himself. There angels. Well, most of them. He told them not to follow him when he goes somewhere, and they do it. Except today...

America's P.O.V

So here i am sitting in a world confrence. Bored out of my mind. I was paying attention at first but then kinda dozed for a quick nap. I tried to listen. I really did. But my brain just kinda blocks out all things boring. Wich in this case, is Germany. It's a gift and a curse.

I looked striaght ahead to try and listen but instead looked behind Germany and saw the big white doors open. England, France, Canada and me were the farthest away from the door, while Germany, Italy, spain, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia were the closest.

Then Lola walked in. Lola was a personifacation of Hawaii. She looked around 5 and had green eyes like me, but more of light blond hair. She was wearing a sun dress with yellow flowers on them. She walked to Germany and pulled his tunic. Germany stopped in his rant and looked down.

"Where's Daddy?"She asked simply. Germany put a look of suprise on. Like a 'WTF' face.

"Vho?" he asked. It was clear he doesn't understand american.

"I WANT DADDY!" She yelled. I stood up as quickly as i could.

"Here I am Pumkin!" I yelled across the room. She looked up from her temper tantrum and looked my way. She smiled and climbed onto the table, and ran my way screaming

"DADDY!"

I embraced her in a hug and then set her down on the floor.

"Um, America. Vho is this?" Germany asked looking my way.

"My daughter." I said. England stood up and looked my way.

"That's ridiculous! You don't have any children!" He spat, crossing his arms.

"Um i think i know if i have children or not dude. And i do, fifty of them." I said.

"I agree with angleterre America. You don't have any enfants." France said.

"Yes he does!" Lola/Hawaii said. "He has New York, Delaware, Kentucky, Vermont, Idaho, Cali-"

"I think they get it Lola."I said. "And i do have children. Every single one of my states are personified as my children. My babies."

We sat in silence as Lola giggled. I don't get what the hell is so funny though.

"Can i step outside to talk to her?" I asked.

"No. You say whatever you need to say in here." England said. I looked at him to protest, but he looked at me with a glare that could kill the devil himself. I nodded and and knelt down at Hawaii's hight.

"Um Hawaii, sweetie, is there anyone else here?" i said as low as i could, only able to be heard from Hawaii.

"Nope." She said, with her eyes closed.

"Then how did you- nevermind." I said. Well now what do i do? I can't send her home by herself. Not after what happened in pearl harbor. I looked at her then at everyone else.

"Um, can she stay here 'till the end of the meeting? I can't send her hime alone, and she'll be very quiet." I asked, standing up.

"Vine, but not a vord out of both of you, understand?" Germany responded as he glared at me with eyes as cold as stone.

"Really? Thank a ton dude!" I said cheerfully. I sat down, as Hawaii went over to me to sit on my lap. For the next few hours Hawaii drew on a peice of paper i had given her, along with some markers.

I sighed and stroked her hair. I looked at the clock. Only five more minutes untill it's time to go. I looked back at France.

"That's not fair though! My economy needs the minerals from you Spain! You cannot just cut our trade!" France spat. Whoa. Drama bomb.

"Well that's alright because im cutting trades with America too." Spain said. Romano who was on him left side mumbled something about being a 'show off.' Wait...

"WHAT!" I yelled standing up. I quickly caught Hawaii who fell of my lap and placed her back the chair. She scooted closer to the table and continued drawing.

"You can't do that! I need your tomatoes to make ketchup and tomatoe scauce!" I yelled. Spain glared at me.

"Well sorry, but your not getting them. I need to focuse more on my country, and my needs. Not your's and France's needs." He said.

"What! But-"I started.

"Meeting ajourned!" Germany yelled. i grabbed my briefcase and picked up Hawaii, ingorinng her protest.

Third P.O.V

"The rest of you, stay." Germany ordered. The rest of the nations stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Germany.

"Vhich one of you vould like to volunteer to spy on America, adn his children?"

Eight hands raised.

**A.N**

**French translations:**

**Angleterre: England**

**Enfants: Children**

**Okay. See on the next chapter! **


	2. Children

**Chapter two**

**Children**

America's P.O.V

I slammed the car door dramatically. Stupid Spain… if don't have tomatoes then that means no ketchup for the-

"Daddy?" Hawaii asked as I helped her out of the car seat.

"What is it pumkin?" I said setting her on the ground. She looked at me innocently.

"Why were you angry when Spain cut the trade?" Hawaii asked me as I slammed the car door.

"Okay, well. So Spain trades tomatoes with me right?"

Hawaii nodded as I continued.

"Well those tomatoes make ketchup which fuels the hamburgers at Wendy's, McDonalds, and Burger King!" I yelled. I started hyperventilating. What will i do? I need my Burgers! Then i did something i haven't done since two weeks.

I FREAKED OUT.

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled.

"Daddy calm down!" Hawaii yelled, trying in every way possible to me calm down.

Third P.O.V

The nations watched behind a nearby bush with a sweatdrop. Only Italy, China, Japan, England, Russia, France, Spain, and Romano had showed up, other than Germany.

"Angleterre, is this normal for America to act this way?" France asked looking at England.

"How the bloody hell should I know?!" England said.

"You raised him!" France replied.

"Yeah, look how that turned out." Romano mumbled behind Spain.

"Shut up you two." Germany growled. He looked at the two americans then signaled the others to follow him. They ran behind the mansion and hid again. Germany found a vent and held out his hand. Italy handed him a small screwdriver, and Germany started to unscrew the nails as they fell to the ground.

He grabbed the vent and set it on the ground. He went inside and one by one the nations followed him. They crawled for a few minutes until they stopped at a four corner.

"Shit. Vhere to now?" Germany looked at all the entryways and scrunched his eyebrows.

"Over there!" France said pointing at a entryway with some light. They headed to the entryway and stopped again.

There was a vent that lead into the kitchen. Germany grabbed the vent and set it aside. He crawled out and landed on his feet onto the table. He looked around and saw four children sitting around the table. Three of the children were girls with blondish hair. They all had green eyes but one had freckles and pigtails. The fourth was a boy with dark brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

They stared.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

America's P.O.V

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

I stopped in my freak out and ran inside the mansion into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when i saw Germany standing on the table with Dorothy screaming. She has curly brown hair. And i mean CURLY. She was wearing a white dress with a cute little bow clipped into her hair. Dorothy was the personification of Kansas. Yes just like the movie. Don't judge!

Germany looked at me.

"Hi America." Germany said.

"Germany, dude, what are you doing in my house?" I asked.

Germany stood tall and adjusted his clothes.

"America, we need more information on your children. We can't just have these states running around without being known they won't be a threat."

"Oh trust me they won't… On second thought, how would like to stay here for a week?" I asked.

"Alright." Germany looked at the vent. "You can come down now."

Suddenly a whole bunch of people fell onto the kitchen floor. I stared at the eyes of Spain, Italy, South Italy, England, France, Japan, China, and Russia.

"Hello America.. would you mind if i sleep in your bed? You seem more appropriate in my arms then anyone else. Hononon~" France winked at me.

"No thank you dude." I smiled.

"Um guys, this is Kansas, South Carolina, Virginia, and Louisiana." I said.

South Carolina looked at me with a 'i-wish-you-would-die' face.

"Pops, who the fuck is this?"

**A.N**

**Chaps. two done. **

**So if you want to name the states, then just put the state name and the real name if you want.**

**If you guys want a Hetalia episode with America's past then try to look up**

**Hetalia Axis Powers Episode 17.**


	3. Introduction

**Chapter three**

**Introductions**

America's P.O.V

"Pop's, who the fuck is this?" South Carolina growled. I let a sweatdrop fall from my face.

"Guys, this is the other nations... remember?" I said. Louisiana looked at me innocently.

"You mean the bitches with no taste in food?" Louisiana asked. The other guys looked at me.

"What? Pffftttt. Who said that?" I asked nervously.

"You did, yesterd-" Kansas started, but i ran over to them and clambed a hand over her mouth.

"Guys, this is Kansas known as Dorothy." I said quickly. I pointed at a girl with gold hair and bright green eyes. "That is Virginia known as Jasmine Jones."

I looked at South Carolina.

"That's South Carolina as Pete Jones. And that's Sabrina Jones personified as Louisiana."

I looked at the other nations. They nodded and i smiled and put my hands on my hips.

"Any questions dudes?" I asked. Japan stepped foward.

"Where's your duaghter, Hawaii?" He asked.I widened my eyes.

"Shit! Jasmine, show them to the guest rooms on the seventh floor!" I yelled running to the front door.

On the way i ran into Maine. We both fell on the red carpets with Maine falling on top of me.

"Ow! Daddy! What's the rush?" She asked getting up rubbing her head.

"Sorry Betrece! I have to get Hawaii!" I yelled getting up returning to my route to the door.

I opened the door and saw Hawaii standing there with tears streming down her face. I reached down and hugged her.

"Oh! Lola! Im soo sorry!"I said. She choked a sob.

"Y-you l-left me t-there all a-alooonnnee!" She cried.

"Shhhh... Im sorry. I didn't mean to leave you locked out." I said.

She kept crying.

"Don't cry! Daddy will get you anything you want!" I offered.

"I-i wanna a-a p-pillow p-pet!" She cried.

"Done!"

"And i want a necklace.." She said feeling better.

"I'll ask France!"

"And a dress from England!" She said.

"Um.. ok!" I said. "Do you feel better now?"

She nodded. I sighed in relief.

"Good, and you do know im sorry, right?"

She nodded. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I lead her inside and lead her to Alaska's room.

Alaska looks around Hawaii's age and they get along very well. Her real name is Ally, but has hair that looks like Russia's. Well of course, I battled Russia for her. And i the hero won!

"Now you two play, i need to take care of something." I said.

"Ok daddy!" They said at the same time like they practiced or something.

I nodded and walked to the seventh floor. I have ten floors in total. and there are twelve bedrooms on each floor. On the first floor we have the kitchen, and the living room, and the screening room.

On the floors second to the seventh there just bedrooms. on the eighth floor there is my room, and my study. On the ninth and tenth floor there is all the cool stuff. Such as my swiming pool, library, and so on.

I went to the elavator and pushed the 'up' button.

_Ding_

I stepped inside and pushed the 7 button. I listened to the elevator music. It was my favorite song. **'Hall of fame'**

I hummed the tune and smiled. This was probualy the only time today that it will be silent.

_Ding_

I stepped out and headed out the tune still stuck in my head. I headed to the left hallway. This was actually the guest floor.

I took stopped at a four corner. I looked around. Ahah! I spotted Italy and the others with Mississipi. I ran to her.

"Hey dudes! Watcha doin'?" I asked. I turned to Oregon and ruffled her hair. She was wearing a white shirt, and a pink designer sweater. She had tight blue jeans with pink sneakers. She also had blondish curly hair with chesnut highlights.

"Hey Olivia." I said. She giggled.

"We were just talking about how beautifull this young madomosiel is." France winked and kissed her hand. She giggled agian.

I rolled my eyes.

"So did you guys..." i started.

"Yep, i told them my name, and i was just showing them to their rooms." She interrupted. I smiled.

"Then what happened to Virginia?" I asked.

"Oh! She was on her way up here and i took them off her hands. I think she is with Delaware"

"America?" China asked. I turned to him.

"How this hero be of assistance?" I asked. China looked at me.

"Why is your house so.. big?" He asked. I smiled and started walking and talking. They followed me of course. Who could not want to follow this guy?

I explained to them about the floor levels and how i have fifty kids. By that time we'd had reached the doors.

"Do you guys want to sleep in a room all together or what?" I asked. Im so going to be the best host ever.

"All together" they harmonized. I nodded and opened the door with ten beds inside.

"Make yourself comfty. I'll be be back in a hour or so. If you need me then call me. On the the phone of course." I said. They walked inside and examined the rooms.

Oregon walked to me.

"What are they doing here?" She whispered.

"I'll explain at dinner." I replied. She nodded and left. I walked to England.

"Iggy?" I asked.

"I told you not to call me that you bloody git!" He spat.

"Do you think you could give me a dress?" I asked.

"What?"

**A.N**

**About 'Hall Of Fame'. **

**Go to and type in 'Hall Of Fame- America APH AMV'**

**I swear you will love it. **

**Also Olivia came from 'crazysquidgirl'**

**If you want to name one of the states then just tell me in a review.**


	4. Dinner

**Chapter four**

**Dinner**

America's P.O.V

"Hey guys!" I yelled bursting through the room. The other nations stared at me. Spain. and the Italian brothers were on a bed doing something (Im standing ten feet away, don't judge!) The other countries were either mingling, watching TV, or arguing.

"It's time for dinner!" I exclaimed.

"About bloody time.." England mumbled, but i decided to let it go. The hero can't hold grudges!

"Follow me!" I said. The others followed me to the elavator. On the way we bumped into Florida, and Alaska.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey papa!" Florida said. She has sandy blonde hair in a pony tail, and green colored eyes. She was wearing a pink mini skirt, a white tanktop, with pink flipflops. She looks around 16, but she is nice (agian i said nice, not great.)

She was holding a leash to her pet baby alligator named Mr. Chomps-A-Lot. I got rid of her teeth though, there is no way im having a alligator with razor sharp teeth in my house!

"Hi." Alaska said quietly. She looks like Russia, just younger, and a girl. She was wearing a purple long sleeve, violeit skirt, white tights, and brown boots.

"Guys meet my two other daughters, Florida known as Victoria Jones, and Alaska as Ally Jones." I said.

"Yeah, yeah hi, all that jazz." Forida said. "Papa what are we having for dinn-"

She looked behind me and widened her eyes.

"Papa?" She asked. She ran past behind me, I turned around as Alaska hugged my leg.

I saw Florida and Spain hugging each other. Of course! Spain raised her a couple of hundred years back.

"Mi hija!" Spain said as he squeezed her. They started talking in spanish, and hugging eachother.

"Come on! The hero's getting hungry!" I yelled.

They seperated and followed me to the elavator, with Alaska still on my leg.

_Ding_

We went inside and i pushed the number one button. The doors closed.

The nations stared at me for a while.

"What!" I said getting annoyed. What the hell is wrong with them?

"The girl on your leg." Germany said. I looked down at Alaska.

"Alaska, honey, what are you doing on my leg?" I asked.

She wimpered and pointed at Russia. Russia widened his eyes.

"Its okay, he can't hurt you" I whispered in her ear, picking her up.

_ Ding_

We walked from the elavator to the dinner table. When I opened the white door I saw my other 48 children in a disaster. Two of them were on the chandelier, and everyone else running around.

"Escuse me." I said, I walked to the middle of the room.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Every stopped in their tracks. Ah the perks of being a nation.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DINNER!" I yelled again. All the states including Floridia, and Alaska formed up in a line and stood up straight like in the army and yelled.

"Don't yell sir!" The states yelled. I smiled.

"Okay, you can sit." I said. Every took a seat, and I signaled the other nations to sit down.

Once every one settled down, I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Okay little dudes! I have my fellow working pals. Wich are nations too." I said.

"Why the fuck are they here for?" I hear someone yell from across the table. I looked at my freinds as they shifted in their seats.

"Well, they snuck in here" I said. Everyone started mumbling.

"BUT, i let them stay. They want to know if you guys are a threat or not. And don't deny it! You know that you guys are threats, not calling any names-"

"Texas!" Someone said.

Texas stood up. He looked around 19 and was wearing a plad button up shirt and pants. He had green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Okay! Just because I blew up your shed, the attic, your sports car, the swimming pool, and your weapon's vault does not mean i am a threat."

"Yes it does, and you blew up my weapon vault?!" I yelled.

"It was New Yorks fault!" He replied and pionted at New York. He had blonde hair and light green eyes, with pale skin.

"THE FUCK?" New York yelled standing up. He looked at Texas with a evil glare.

"Yeah! You heard right! It was his fault!" Texas yelled looking at me.

"New York, Texas, your grounded for two days." I said. They looked at each other then me.

"America, i thought Texas was your glasses?" Russia asked. Texas looked at me.

"You told famous countries I was you glasses?!" Texas howled.

"FOOD!" I yelled. Six waiters walked out the kitchen with plates of chilli.

"What the bloody hell is this?" England asked as he poked the chilli with his fork.

"It's chilli." Maryland said. She has light blonde hair, and green eyes with freckles. She shoved it into her mouth.

"Try it."

England put it in his mouth and munched it, along with the other nations. I stared at them for a while.

"So?" I said. Italy looked at me.

"Do you have pasta?" He asked.

"Not at the moment." I said.

"Well okay..." Italy said. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Why is everything pasta with you?" He asked. Spain hugged Romano.

"Oh come on Romano! It's America! Have fun!" Spain said.

"Okay!" New York said. He pulled his gun and fired in the air.

"OH SO YOU LISTEN TO PAIN, BUT YET YOU DON'T HEAR A WORD I SAY?" I yelled.

"Yep!"

**A.N**

**Sorry it was cheap. Florida came from Shishi Neko.**

**Texas came from Maelstrom Alert.**


	5. Spying

**Chapter Five**

**Spying**

Third P.O.V

The nations entered their rooms. Romano came in last and slammed the door.

"England, vhat is vrong vith America's children?" Germany asked sitting in a blue bed.

"Agian, why the bloody hell do you keep asking me?!" England yelled.

"You raised him, da?" Russia spoke up. Before England could remark there came a hermonic knock on the door.

Italy walked to the door and opened it. Standing before him was a seventeenth-year looking girl with blue-green eyes, and light tannish skin. She had brown wavy hair with blondish highlights.

She was wearing a short pink shorts, and violet and white tanktop with several necklaces. She was holding a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Bonjor mon ami, papa asked me to give these clothes to sleep in." She giggled. She held them out to him.

Italy grabbed them and smiled.

"Ve~ thank you so much! Would you like to introduce yourself? Germany would be mad at me if i let you go." Italy smiled. She widened her eyes and went inside the room.

All the nations looked at her, as France blew a kiss at her.

"Bonjor, my name is Louisa McLeod Jones, and i'm known as Alabama." She smiled.

"And i'm guessing you used to be that frog's territory?" England said dully.

"No, I used to be french and spanish territory. Who's frog?"

"Hello?" A voice said from the door.

The nations whipped their heads to the door. Standing at the door was a guy who looked around thirteen years of age and had green eyes, pale skin that kinda glowed, and messy short brown hair sticking up out of places.

"Ugh what are YOU doing here?" Alabama scoffed and crossed her arms in a popular girl sort of way. The northern states were the the reason that her farms were all messed up.

"Calm the bloody hell down! Father told me bring these tooth brushes." He said in a british voice. He walked over to her and reached foward to give her the stuff.

"Don't. touch. me!" Louisa screeched and she ran behind France wich was a big mistake.

"Honononon~ do you want to become french territory agian?" France smiled in a perverted way.

"AAAHHHHH!" Alabama screemed and jumped into England's lap. England widened his eyes.

"Calm down! Shesh, you're always doing this!" He said. "By the way i'm Washington known as Richard Jones"

"Doing what?! You ruined my cotton farms!" She yelled wrapping her arms around England's neck. He blushed under her embrace.

"Let it go! It happened! You can't anything about it!" He said getting a little angry. What the hell?

Louisa ran to him and punched him in the left side of his face. He fell to the ground holding a new bleeding injury.

"You ruined my life! And i'll ruin yours!" Alabama yelled. He swiped his feet, and tripped her. She growled and pulled out a gun out of nowere. She pulled it slightly as it made a 'click' to show him that it was loaded.

The other nation widened their eyes.

"Really? You think I don't have one to? Dad gave all of us a pistol for self defense!" He said and pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

China pulled out his phone and texted America as the two states stood there in silence.

Alabama shot, and Washington dodged it pulling it as well. The other nations took cover behind the beds.

The two shot eachother rapidly but kept missing. It ended once Alabama kicked his gun out of his hands. He stood there panting heavily.

Alabama dropped the gun as tears streamed down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Washington!" She creid. "Papa was right.. i do have anger issues!"

Washington hugged her as she hugged him back.

"It's okay." He said.

America decided to walk in at that exact moment and stood there in awe. He was wearing pants with the American flag alll over it and a white shirt with a USA logo on it.

"Um... Washington, Alabama... could you go to my room?" He asked.

They let go and slowly walked out the room. America stared at his comrades for a moment.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

They nodded a no.

"Okay.. so just forget everything you saw!" America yelled.

"Actually, I recorded it on my phone..." Russia said, as he raised his I-phone.

America walked to him, grabbed his phone and threw it at the wall. It shattered into helpess pieces.

"What phone?" He asked innocently.

"I thought it was America's costum to treat their guest well." China asked.

"MOST Americans. Not all" America said. "Do any of you know American history?"

They sat in silence.

"Really? We learn about all of your history, but you don't know anything about me?"He asked.

"We know about your history!" Italy said.

"Great Depression?"

Silence.

"Trail of tears?"

silence.

"Pony express?"

Silence.

"Civil war?"

Silence.

"The cold war?!" America said.

"You can talk as much gibberish as you vant America, but it von't help your case." Germany yelled.

"Good Night!" America yelled as he stormed out the room.

**A.N**

**I'd like to thank you for your reviews.**

**About Alabama... Two names were left in the reviews, so i chose the one who asked first. BUT, i did take the dicripition of the eleventh review. I tried to make this as fair as possible. I'm sorry if I dissipointed anyone who wanted Beaumont.**

**BTW:**

**Alabama was from a guest in the ninth review.**

**Washington is from Pelgirl.**


	6. Meetings

**Chapter Six**

America's P.O.V

"Alright! Time to go!" I yelled. I was walking through each hallway yelling that. I gripped my breifcaseharder than I already was. Every Friday we would have a State meeting, along with the President and my boss.

I also invited the other guys too, but I told them not to say a word. I may seem nice, but they aren't.

My children ran out their rooms and ran to the front door. I fell at their impact but stood up quickly.

I had ordered about ten buses to come and pick us up. I laughed heavily and walked to the door. I waited untill the others came.

Their going to see a side of America they never saw before.

Third P.O.V

"Ah welcome America! I'm glad you came!" President Bush said. He shook America's hand with a tight grip.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Mr President!" America laughed. He turned around and called the nations over.

"Mr. President, I don't believe you've met the other Nations." He said as the nations walked to them.

"Greetings Mr. President. I am Britan." England said, shaking his hand. The other nations copied his greetng, then went inside.

The room was packed. America and the President sat on either side of the table, with everyone else surrounding it.

"Alright let this meeting begin. First of all, we need to discuss the trade cut with Spain." America's boss, Tim said. He looked at Spain with a hard glare.

"Yes. Well, our tomatoes are running out, and we need new supplies." The President said.

"If I may, we have gardens that are backing us up on this." A thirteen year old looking boy said. He had short, light brown hair with blue- green eyes. He had freckles splattered all over his face, and light skin.

He wore a white shirt and a black leathered jacket that shone. It was given to him by America on Christmas.

"Yes, thank you West Virginia." President Bush said. He looked at America. "America?"

The whole roome stared at America. He ignored it and stood up proudly.

"Well, I was thinking to ask South Italy if he would help." America said.

"Romano?" America asked as he looked at him.

"Yeah, whatever. You can expect a load of them somewhere next week." Romano said. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright thank you for your help." Tim/Boss said. He stared at America agian.

"What about our little Telivision problem?" He asked interwining his fingers.

"Our propoganda success is increacing as the days go by, but I have sent a letter to the companies, and have agreed to our curcimstances." America said simply.

The other nations looked at him. Damn right! America can talk smart!

"Um.. what about the problem in the South?" A girl with black hair that reached her hip. She had shining brown eyes, the color of fertile soil. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with whit stripes on the sleeves. She had blue jeans, with boots on stars on each side of them.

"Why do you care Missouri?" South Carolinia growled. He was wearing a green plad button up shirt.

"Because I care about you southern states!" She replied.

"Like hell you do." South Carolinia scoffed.

"Leave her alone South." A girl who looked like Soth Carolinia said. She was like a twin version of him, just that she had a plad skirt with a whit shirt, and a leather brown jacket over it.

"But North-" He started. She silenced him with a glare.

"Winsconsin, how is your cheese and milk going?" She asked instead.

"Oh fine, thank you for the concern and how about your problem Misty asked about?" Winsconsin replied with a English accent.

He had a cropped blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. He was pale and wearing a black hoodie, black pants, and combat boots. He had a cold stare that could freeze the ocean but had a gentle smile.

"It's going well. Our bugs are dieing as we know it. Thank you for asking Smith." She smiled, clapsing a hand over South Carolinia's hand in hope to calm him down.

"That's swell." He replied. America nodded at the peaceful conversation.

A few hours flew by, and during that time the other nations payed much attention to it. This meeting was way more civilized, and non-boring than their meetings. They needed to change a lot of things.

The atmosphere changed quickly when California started fighting with Utah. California had gold jewelry, and a black dress. She had dark drown hair, h=and blue eyes.

Utah on the other hand had blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He wore a button down shirt, with a red vest over it, like America.

"Shut up you self obsorbed jerk!" She screemed.

"I will not Jessie! I had enough of you and your stupidness!" He yelled.

"Stupidness? Is that even a word!?" She asked.

"Yes it is and..."

"Dad?" They both asked. They swirled their heads at him.

"Well, if you want it to be a word, then I guess I can add it to the dictonary. He said smiling like the idiot he was.

"Well, that's another word he can slotter." Britan mumbled.

"Cheer up Angleterre, you should be glad that America even invited us to the meeting." France said.

"Yes, now I can know all his secrets." Russia said, with an aura surrounding him.

"Children!" America yelled. "Calm down! Or else you can sit in the bus while we get McDonalds!"

They both gasped and sat down.

After the meeting was over, America escused himself from the table. he rest gathered outside at the buses. THe nations stood around looking at the building itself.

"Okay, guys I need to go a secet meeting at area 51, can you watch my children untill tomorrow?" America asked puting his cell phone in his pocket.

"Sure Americaaaa!" Italy said. The others mumbled in agrement.

"Thanks! Call Canada if you need help!" America yelled running to his yellow car.

"Who?" England asked.

"Ugh, Italy vhy did you say yes?" Germany groaned watching the California and Utah fighting.

"Ve~ Im sorry. It just seem inpolite not to!" Italy smiled, totally ingoring the evil glares the nations were giving him.

"Were is Daddy going?" Hawaii asked looking at China.

"he had to go to a meeting..." Japan said.

"I want daddyyy!" She cried. England looked at Italy.

"I know were you live."

Meanwhile in a Spa, America was laughing.

"Hahaha! I totally deserve this." He laughed. "I wonder if the others are doing okay."

_Ring, Ring_

`"Yeah, their fine."

**A.N**

**So, I know it was a little cheesy.**

**Anywho...**

**Winsonsin is from Anonymous452**

**West Virginia is from CrystalMapleLeaf**

**Missouri is from Dark Princess.**

**If you want to name the States, you can, just post it in the review.**


	7. Babysitting

**Chapter Seven**

**Babysitting**

"I can't believe we have to take care of America's children." Britan mumbled. He stepped out the bus and made his way to house. The children had already ran ahead of him and were probualy doing something stupid. The other nations were behind him.

"Yeah, it's all Italy's fault." China said and everyone looked at Italy hard. Italy, who was unfazed just looked around.

"What? What did I do?" He whined.

"Vell at least ve get to know about more America's children." Germany said reaching for the doorknobs. France was holding a sleeping Hawaii. On the way to the bus she was crying for America, but she eventualy fell asleep.

"Why do you want to know more about us for?" a voice said. All the nations turned around and saw a girl.

"Vho are you?" Germany rolled her eyes.

"Remember at the dinner table yesterday?" She said. They nodded. "The girl who was talking to South Carolinia, that's me. Missouri."

"Oh, well to anwser your question, we want to know if your threats or not." Japan said. She nodded.

"I'll be your tour guide then. I heard dad was going on a mission." She said.

"Yeah. To area 51." Britan said.

"No, he's at a spa." She said, clearly confused.

"HE"S WHAT!? I"LL KILL THAT BLOODY GIT!" England yelled. Suddenly a crash and a scream was heard inside the house.

The nations ran inside and saw Texas and New York holding gun at eachother. Between them was a guy with brownish blonde hair, and blue eyes.

He wore a yellow jacket and brown pants. He tried to hold the two apart.

"You bitch!" Texas yelled. He shot at New York. The bullet flew past his ear.

"Why did America give all of his children guns?" Japan mumbled.

The two shot at eachother, as the guy took cover behind a red, leather couch, that probualy cost a million.

"Stop it right now!" England yelled. The two didn't stop though. They started kicking and punching.

England jumped when he felt a hand at his shoulder. He looked up and saw Germany looking at him.

"I got this." He said. He walking over two the opponents.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU DUMBKOFTS!" Germany yelled. The two dropped their guns and stared at Germeany. The guy looked at him from behind the couch.

"GO TO YOU ROOMS! RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE IF IM YOU FATHER OR NOT!" He yelled.

They managed to squeak a

"Yes sir." They said and ran upstairs. The nations mumbled, impressed.

"Impressive." France said holding his chin, smiling.

"I don't disagree, you are scary." Said Japan, his eyes staring at him dully.

"That's New York and Texas. They always fight." Missipi said. She turned to the guy from earlier.

"Hey Georgia, come on over." She said. He stood up from behind the couch and made his way over to the nations.

"This is Georgia, or as Dad named him, Alex Jones." She said.

"Hi." He said looking down. "Can you cook dinner?"

"Sure." Said England.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Every one screamed. England jumped.

"I will cook the dinner." China said crossing his arms.

"You mean I will cook dinner." France said.

"No, I will." Italy said. hey looked each other then started arguing.

"You have horrible taste in food!"

"Shut up pedaso de merda!"

" I think i should cook aru."

"Can we have burgers?" The kids asked.

"NO!" Nations said.

"Sure, let's just go." Spain said pushing the Kids to the kitchen. Germany, Romano, Japan Russia, Spain, and England followed.

They walls were a light blue, and pictures of food over the years all over the place.

"So how do you make burgers?" Germany asked.

"Oh, um well, lets see if we have meat." Missipi said as she walked to the fridge and opened it. She shivered when she meet the cold air.

"Hmmm, we only have seven packages. We need to go to Wal-mart." She said, closing the fidge.

"Wal- mart?" Spain asked. The other nations scratched their heads.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Georgia yelled.

"It's a grocery store." Missipi. "You guys really don't know anything. do you?"

"We just don't know American history!" Germany said. "Shesh."

"Let's go." Missipi said. " But we have to bring along Hawaii and Alaska."

"Alright let's go."

AT THE SPA...

"A little more to the left- yeah, right there." America breathed. A man was massaging his back. America was only wearing a towel, and lying face first on a seat.

"Mmm. That's the spot." He smiled.

_You can be the greatest, you can be the best, you can the kingknong banging on your chest..._

"Can you wait a sec?" He asked. He nodded and left.

"This is the USA's resident, how may I assist you?" He said in a buisness way.

"Dad, what do you use when some has a allergic reaction?"

"You sent them to a hospital, why?" America asked.

"No reason.."

"Wha-?"

"Bye!"

"Great, another thing to worry about." He said. " Tom! Can you re- massage my shoulders?"

AT WAL-MART...

"Whoa..." Spain said looking around. Russia was holding Alaska, who was shivering, as England was holding Hawaii.

The store was filled with ailes, with thousands of people.

"Let's go to the meat section." George said.

"Clothes, food, toys, what else is there?" Germany said looking around.

"Electronics, baby supplies... Oh, there it is!" Missouri said, running to the meat aile.

"Down!" Hawaii said. England set her to the ground. As soon as she reached the floor, she ran after her sister. Georgeia stayed with the others leading them to the meat aile.

When they reached the aile, they found Missouri already checking out meat. Hawaii was on her toes trying to see what her sister was picking out.

"Here, this is what we need." She said holding a package of cow meat.

"Okay, how much more?" England asked.

"About twenty more should do it." She said grabbing the packages and throwing them in the basket.

"Now we need lettauce, tomatoes, buns ketchup, mustard, and pickles." Georgia said, reading a white peice of paper.

"Yum, pickles." Hawaii said, licking her lips. She giggled. Alaska joined her.

"Come on." Missouri said. She looked at Georgia.

"Georgia, you get the mustard, ketchup and buns, i'll get the vegtables."

"You said buns." Hawaii giggled. Alaska jumped out of Russia' arms and stared at Hawaii.

"BONJOR GUYS!" A voice said. Everyone turned around and saw two people walking toward them. One was a Girl who looked like France, just way more prettier.

She was wearing a blue sun dress, gray tights and blue ballet shoes.

The other had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a button -up shirt with vinilla colored pants.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" The guy said. The Girl looked way prettier next to Idaho.

"Shopping for burgers." Hwaii piped girl giggled.

"Hello Hawaii." She said.

"Guys, this is Louisiana, and this is Idaho." Georgia said pionting at them.

"What are you doing?" Missouri asked.

"We were shopping for my make-up. And Idaho drove me." Louisiana said. She kissed Idaho on the cheek.

"Thank you by the way." She giggled. He blushed.

"Can go now?" Britan asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Missouri said. They parted into their groups leaving Idaho and Louisiana by themselves.

"Hey, Wait!" She said parting for Britan's Group. Britan had Germany, Georgia, Alaska, and Japan.

Idaho walked to Missouri's group who had Spain, South Italy, Russia and Hawaii.

"So what are we buying?" Lousiana asked. George blushed at her glance. Russia and Spain raised an eyebrow.

"Um, mustard, ketchup, and the buns." Georgis said.

"Cool." She said. She backed up to Romano. She held his hand.

"So, were are you from cutie?" She asked. Romano blushed.

AT THE HOUSE...

"What happened?" France said waking up. He looked around and saw himself tied to a chair. He looked behind him and saw Italy and China in the same condition. The only light was the one hanging directly above them.

"Ve~ I don't feel so good."

"What's going on, why are we tie to chairs?"

"So ya'll think ya'll can just barge into our house? Well shucks, I say not." A vioce said from the darkness. The nations looked around.

"Who are you?"

You'll find out. Soon."

AT WAL- MART AGIAN...

"So do you have everything?" Missouiri asked. They were all gathered up at the check out area. there was about two people before them.

"Yeah." Louisiana said, hugging Romano's arm tighter. Spain smiled.

"Okay." Missouri said.

"Missouri, can i get M&Ms?" Hawaii saked holding a brown package for her to see. George stood behind Hawaii, looking at Missouri with pleading eyes.

"No, you know what Dad said." Missouri said. The other nations looked at the conversation, at the mention of 'Dad'.

"But Daddy isn't here!" Hawaii said.

"Come on Missouri!" George whined. Missouri looked at him with a glare.

"No, Dad put ME in charge. I can't take anvantage of that."

"Just let them have it." Said Idaho. "Don't be such a wuss."

"I'm not a- fine, just keep it. But Idaho, your buying them." She said.

"Fair enough."

They came up to the clerk, and she smiled. She had a mud-colored skin and black hair. She was wearing a blue shirt and tag that said 'Hi, My Name Is Kriana.'

"Hey, how are you doing on this fine day?" She asked swiping the items across the scanner, then putting them in the bags.

"Good, thank you, and you?" England replied.

"Alright, you know with the sun and all." She said.

"well, I'm not camplaining!" England laughed. She laughed too.

"Ha. That would be $49.99. Would that be cash or debet?"

"Debet." Missouri said taking out her Bank Of America card. She swiped it on the machine, then typed in her code.

She was about to put it back in her purse when Germany said.

"Can I see that?"

"Sure." She gave it to Germany. He grabbed it and looked at it like it was from outer-space. (Totally thinking about Tony in this sentence!)

"Here you go." Kriana said, handing them their plastic bags.

"Thanks!" Missouri said. They left the store.

"You know, she was a nice young lady." England said.

"Your lucky, most Americans aren't that 'cute and cuddly'." Georgia said chewing on a M&M.

"Most?" Japan asked.

"Yeah, after 9/11, America stepped up their game." Missipi said.

"Daddy was so angry when he got home." Hawaii said popping another M&M in her mouth.

"Yeah, we remember that. It was so much blood." England said remembering the meeting.

"New York had more." Alaska said queitly.

"Way More." Hawaii said.

_Ring, Ring._

"Hello?" Georgia replied.

"Um, get home. NOW!" a voice said.

He didn't need to be told twice.

**A.N**

**So anyway, i'll be updating slower with the science fair and all.**

**I hope you like.**

**If you want to name the states, you can. Here are the ones i Already did.**

**Hwaii, Alaska, Texas, New York, Floridia, Georgia, Idaho, Louisiana, Missouri, South Caroliana, North Carolinaia, Kansas, Vriginia and i think Alabama.**


	8. Problem

**Chapter Eight:**

**Problems**

"We have to get home. NOW!" George said. He opened the Limo and jumped inside. Everyone looked at eachother.

"What happened?" Germany said sitting on the leather seat. The others followed him.

"I don't know, but the others need us, fast!" Georgia said grabbing a key from his pocket, and shoving it into the car. Missouri got into the front seat and slammed the door with the plastic bags.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Floor it!" She yelled. Georgia nodded and slammed the gas peddle, without another word. The nations heads flew into the seats, as the car drove out the parking area onto the road.

"Slow the bloody hell down!" England yelled.

"No way! If they call all the states, then that means its a REAL emergancy!" Missouri said.

George turned right, and everyone crashed to the left.

"George hurry up! The police might catch up!" Missouri said.

"They already have!" Hawaii said looking back. She was sitting on England's lap, quite peaceflly actualy.

"Faster!" Alaska yelled ingoring the fact she was on Russia's lap.

"Okay!" Georgia said speeding up. Police sirens could be heard from a distance.

"FASTER!"

"IT WON'T GO ANY FASTER!"

"WELL THAT'S BULLSHIT!

"WATCH IT, THERE ARE CHILDREN ON THIS CAR!"

AT THE SPA...

_Ring, Ring._

"Hello?" Ameria said, shoving his I-phone to his ear.

"Dad, please come home, something really bad happened." A voice said.

**'Chicago' **America thought.

"Alright, i'm on my way." America said and hung up.

AT HOME...

"What happened?" Missouri asked Tennessee. He had blonde hair and violent eyes.

"House flooded." Tennessee said..

"Very districtive, thank you, i know exactly what's happening now." She said in a sacarastic manner.

"Nevada flooded the house." Tennessee said.

"Oh my gosh,what will dad say?"

AMERICA'S P.O.V

I parked the car in the parking area. I had a garage, but all the cars are parked there.I have about a hundrend... or a hundren and five. I don't know, i haven't kept track.

I slammed the door, and locked my Red Honda car. I ran upstairs and opened the door.

I was met with water. Lots and lots of water. It collided with me, as i fell onto the stairs.

More water splashed onto me. Water entered my nose and mouth. i opened my mouth to gasp for air, but swallowed water.

Once it settled down, i started coughing. Hard. I spewed water and felt my heart pounding.

I finished coughing, and gasped for air. I put my hand to my heart for dramatic effect.

I shook my head and ran inside. I looked around the kitchen. The whole kitchen was covered in water. It looked shiny, but once i stepped onto the water i fell.

I grunted and stood up. i kept walking calling my children's name.

I walked around the WHOLE house, but found nothing.

I walked to the front door and saw the guys and my children satnding there talking. All eyes fell on me and they grew silent.

"IS ANYONE HURT?!" I yelled. I heard a chorus of:

"NO SIR." I saw everyone nervous under there cool faces though.

"OKAY... NOW... . . ?!"

Steam fumed out my ears, my face probualy was red, and i was pretty sure i had devil horns.

A hand raised. I classified it as New Mexico. He had brown hair and darkish skin. He had Greenish eyes and was wearing a yellow jacket. Leo was his name.

"Yes?" I said.

"IT WAS NEVADA!" He yelled.

"NO IT WASN'T. DON'T YA'LL BE LYING!" Nevada yelled. He had dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

"America, it was him!" France said.

"NEVADA! ESCUSE! NOW!" I yelled. The other nations widened their eyes. I don't think i have ever been mad in front of them.

"I- you- we... Daddy?" He sqeaked.

"CLEAN THIS UP!" I yelled. "NOW!"

They looked around wondering who I was talking to.

"EVERYONE! I WANT MY HOUSE SPOTLESS!" I yelled. They scattered leaving the nations and me having fire in my eyes.

I walked over to them.

"Guys, do you know what happened?" I asked.

"I don't, but what happened to your clothes?" England said.

I explained the story about me getting soaked by a flood, and the face-plant in the kitchen.

"Well, I know what happened aru." China said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, it started like this..."

**A.N**

**So I know iit's a little short, but I have to go on a famil trip, so i'm typing this quickly.**

**Thank you for the revviews!**


	9. Water

**Chapter seven**

**Water**

"Where are we?" France asked struggling agianst his bonds. China shrugged.

"White flag!" Italy shouted. The used-to-be-allies rolled their eyes.

"Hehe." The voice said. They heard heavy footsteps fading away.

"Now what?" France asked.

_Drip, Drip._

"What's that noise?" Italy asked swirling his head from left to right. China shrugged.

_Drip, Drip._

"Okay, now I hear it." France said getting a little worried.

_Drip, Drip._

"Is that? Water?" China asked looking at the ground. Water surrounded the nation's feet in a puddle.

"Yes it is. Where is it coming from?!" France yelled. Italy yelped.

"Over there!" China said looking at the wall. France looked to where he was looking at.

Water was dripping down the wall slowly making it's way to the chairs where the nations were sitting at.

"My god! It might flood!" France yelled. Italy paniked and started yelling things.

"I don't want to die! I don't wanna!" Italy yelled.

"Shut up, aru!" China said. He struggled agianst the bonds.

"Calm down!" France yelled. The water rised fastly, and was now at his ankles.

"China!? Do you still have that pocket knife?" France asked.

"Yes! And how do you know I have a pocket knife?" China asked.

"I couldn't resist lookin at your ass.." France said. He widened his eyes. "Try to cut the ropes!"

The water was now at their chest, still rising.

"Okay!" China said. Grabbing the knife from his back pocket. He grabbed it firmly, so he wouldn't drop it it. He cut the ropes slowly, but the ropes were like steal.

"Hurry!" France yelled. He lifted his head up, so the water wouldn't get into his mouth. The water was at his chin.

The rope sliced through the ropes finally, and the nations were set free. They paddled up and looked for a exit.

"Were is it?" China asked. Italy struggled with his swimming splashed everywere.

"Gah! Im drowning! I-" He gulped water. France swam to him. He held up Italy and said.

"Calm down!" France yelled. France looked around.

"Look!" France said pointing at the right of them. In the pitch black, they could make out a door.

"Perfect!" China said, paddling his way to the exit. France pulled Italy toward the exit, paddling with one arm.

When they made it to the door, they were at the top of the door frame. The water was probably three feet from the ceiling, going up.

"Wait here, i'm going in." China said, as he took a deep breath and dove in.

China swam to the doorknob and tried to open it. No luck. China took out his knife and tried to pick the lock.

Meanwhile France and Italy were waiting. Italy was panting,splashing and waving his hands up and down. France was holding onto Italy looking as calm as possible.

"He should be back by now." France asked. Italy kept panting. France took Italy's hands and put it onto the top of the door frame.

"Stay here mon ami." France said. "Don't move."

"Wait France! Don't leave! I-" Italy started, but before Italy could stop him France dove to the water.

The water was now at Italy's chin,.

When France saw the problem, he understood immediatly. France grabbed the knife and tried himself. It was no use.

France reached into his pocket and took out a swif army knife. China looked at him. France shrugged and started picking at the lock. The water was now at Italy's mouth. Italy held his chin up, trying to aviod it.

_Click.._

The countries looked at eachother. The water has gotten to the ceiling and Italy was running out if air.

The water rose and Italy was now completely underwater. Italy looked at the countries. They were both trying to pry the door open, but the pressure was keeping it from moving.

Italy was running out of air and pushed both out of the way. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Water flew out the door, and the countries fell out.

Water fell on top of the countries. Once it had finsished, the countries gasped for air, and started coughing.

China stopped coughing and looked around. There were at a garage. But it was bigger. Like a underground parkinglot. Wich it was. There was about a hundred cars of different colors everywhere. The closest one to China was a red pick-up-truck.

"Are you okay?" France asked coughing. Italy and China nodded.

"Guys, look a door!" Italy said pointing at a red door. It was between two blue Honda cars. Italy got up and ran to it.

"Wait!" France said. He fllowed Italy. China shook his head and mumbled.

"Why did I ever team up with them?"

He ran after the two, stumbling on the way. Italy opened the door and widened his eyes.

There were all the states outside mingling or something.

They all looked at the nations.

o-o-o-

"And thats how we got here" China said. France and Italy nodded.

"NEBRASKA!" America yelled, calling over his state. Nebraska looked up from him his broom and walkied to them.

"Did you flood the house." America asked once he Nebraska got there.

"Yes." Nabraska said looking at his feet.

"Did you kidnap Italy, France, and china?" America asked. Nebraska looked at him like he was a idiot.

"No! Why?" Nebraska asked.

"Then who was the kidnapper?" America asked. They looked at eachother.

"I think I know who." South Carolina said.


	10. Someone

**Chapter Ten:**

**Someone**

"Who is it?" America asked. He walked over to South Carolina, with the nations following him.

"Well, i don't know exactly who, but I know how to find him." South Carolinia answered. Everyone groaned.

"Fine, i'll go." South Carolina said, walking away. America ran to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Help us, please."America asked softly. South Carolina turned around, and smiled.

"Okay, but we will need to split into groups." He said. Everyone nodded.

LATER...

"Vhy are ve here?" Germany asked.

He was with two of America's states in a vent underground. One had long dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She was wearing a green hoodie and had 'I 3 NATURE' in black on it. She was wering jeans and a maple leaf on the left pocket. She said she was Vermont or Samantha for short.

The other one looked more tough. She was Massachussets . She looked more mature too. She had blu-green eyes with nice purple glasses to top them. She had thick eyesbrows, blonde hair with a cute curl sticking out her head. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt with tight jeans. She had a rifle strapped to her back but barley noticed it.

"South Carolina told us, this is were the water sprouted from. He said we should be able to find some clues." replied Massachusetts. She and everyone else kept crawling along the vents.

"Vhat do you Americans mean by clues?" Germany asked, following Massachussets to the left of the vent.

"Like anything that would lead us to finding the answer to the mystery. Why?" Samantha asked. She was leading them down a long vent.

"Nothing.. how do you know vhere vere going?" Germany asked. He looked around.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't." Vermont replied. Germany let a sweatdrop fall from his forehead.

"Hey! Look at this!" Vermont said, suddenly stopping. Massachussets and Germany bumped into her.

"What?" Massachussets asked rubbing her head. Germany shook his head.

"Look!" Vermont pointed at a puddle of water. It lead to a pathway down a couple of vents.

"let's follow it then." Germany replied.

"Okay." Vermont followed the path of water, as the rest followed. The pathway lead them to a couple of vents, when it came to a stopmand a door.

"You guys see the door too right?" Massachussets asked.

They both nodded slowly.

"Let's go through it." Lilly insisted.

"Okay." Massachussets shrugged. Germany looked at them with a rediculous face.

"Are you crazy?" Germany asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Vermont exclaimed.

"But-" Germany didn't even get to finish his sentence when Vermont pushed the door open.

When Germany saw through the door, he tilted his head.

He was looking at a old garage. He didn't even want to know how the door lead to there, but he went with it.

"Um.. what?" Massachussets asked. Vermont shrugged and went through. She jumped onto the floor and dust splattered everwhere.

Massachussets and Germany copied her movments. When the dust cleared up, they could see Vermont already looking around.

"It's so dusty here." Germany coughed. He waved his hands around to shove the dust away.

"What ever, let's look around." Massachussets said as she walked to a pile of hoses. She scratched her chin and pulled out her phone.

"Watcha doing Massachussets?" Vermont asked walking to her. Germany went over to her as well.

"Look here." Massachussets said pointing at the hose. Germany and Vermont looked at eachother.

They followed Massachussets's finger and saw a finger print on the left side of the hose.

"Cool!" Vermont exclaimed. Massachussets nodded and took the picture.

Germany smiled and walked away from the two. He looked around at the boxes and and dust. He looked at a rope that was infront of him. He followed the path and saw the rope heading to the ceiling. He heard a creaking noise.

Germany widened his eyes and suddenly understood what was happening.

"Vatch out!" Germany yelled and pushed the two out of the way. They screamed and fell to the ground. A giant cage fell down on top of Germany.

"The fuck?!" Massachussets yelled and rubbed her head. She looked astonished at the cage. She ran to Germany and tried to get the cage off Germany.

"I can't get it off!"Massachussets yelled. Germany tried to do the same.

Vermont got up quickly and tried to move the cage. No luck.

"Maybe we can- AAAHHH!" Vermont was hit with a dart and fell to the gorund.

Massachussets got hit too and fell.

"How do I get out of this one?." Germany said narrowing his eyes.

LATER

Massachussets opened her eyes and saw herself on top of Vermont. She quickly jumped away and sat three feet away from Vermont.

She looked around and saw twelve cages hanging in the air. She looked at herself and reliezed her cage was hanging up too.

"Hello yall, had a nice sleep?" A voice said. Massachussets saw France and hina clench their fist fro the cage infront of theirs. She looked at the one to her life and saw America and the other nations in a cage.

The other cages held all the states.

"What do you want with us?" Delaware yelled. He was to the left of her cage.

"Just to give America some revenge. Remember me America?"The voice growled. Alfred eye's widened.

Massachussets looked around and tried to look for Germany and saw him in a cage with Alaska and Hawaii.

"Who are you!" Massachussets yelled. She was tired of this.

"Haha. Once you see you'll remeber me for sure." The voice replied. America's cage opened and only Alfred fell out. America fell o the floor hardly and said

"Ooof!"

Everyone gasped.

"Leave my family out of this !" America growled and stood up.

"Poor America, they'll be watching it." he voice said. America screamed and Massachussets noticed that he was being elctucated.

"Let the games began!"

**A.N**

**Okay! I'm done. Who is the voice? That is the question.**

**Vermont is from Zoe.**

**Massachussets is also from Takahashi Nana**

**My post are going to be a little slower, but i'm not giving up on this story!**

**Until then! *blows kiss***


	11. South

**Chapter Eleven**

**South**

"What do we do?" France asked watching America. America fell to his knees then stopped screaming. The vioce laughed.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Arizona yelled. She had black long hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She was tan, and had light brown shirt, jeans and yellow flipflops.

"Ya'll don't remember me?" The vioce asked. "I'll show you then."

The voice, no man, stepped out the light. Everyone gasped except America.

The man wore a black leather jacket and jeans, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like America.

He was The Confederate States of America. The Union. Also known as... Allen.

"Suprised to see me?" Allen laughed. He smirked.

"You.." England whispered. "Didn't you die?"

"Die? Dear England, I cannot die! Nations cannot die, only stay as they are!"

"States, don't you agree?" Allen asked.

"Yes." South Carolina said. He smiled. Everyone looked at him.

"Why don't I let you go?" Allen said. He grabbed a remote and pressed a button.

Virginia, Alabama, Georgia, Missipi, Arkansas, Louisiana, Missipi, Tennessee, South Carolina, Texas, North Carolina, and Florida fell out their cages.

They all grunted.

"Don't you want to be with me?" Allen asked kicking America in the face.

"Yes" They all said. They had no emotion on their faces.

"Hehehe. States, don't you want to say hello to your siblings?" Allen asked. They all nodded.

"Then here." Allen pressed another button, and eight states fell out their states, including Massechussets, West Virginia, Delaware, Colorado, Indiana , Iowa, Ohio, and New Mexico.

"Oof!" They said. New Mexico sat up and rubbed his head.

"Say hello." Allen smirked. Each of the states smirkes as well and said

"Hello."

"Prepare to die." Said Missipi. They all grinned.

They all grabbed their guns from their pockets and aimed them at the others. America gasped and tripped all of them with one swift kick on the floor.

They fell and dropped their guns. America yelled

"Run!" America yelled, as he stumbled on his feet. The other states ran in different directions.

"Get them!" Allen yelled. The confederate stated ran after them. Three ran after America.

"Run America!" England yelled. The other countries grabbed the bars and tried to watch the battle.

"Hey, look." France said. He picked up a paperclip from his pocket.

"Thank God!" Germany said, and grabbed the paperclip. He tried to unlock the lock with it.

He growled and threw the paper clip.

"What happened?" England asked.

"Won't work." Germany stated. Everyone looked at France.

"What? It was just an idea!" France yelled and crossed his arms.

"Frog.." England said. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at the battle.

America was running toward a wall with Tennesee, Alabama, and Louisiana chasing him. He ran toward it and did a graceful back flip. He flew over the states and landed straught on top of Allen. He pinned him to the floor.

Massechussets was in a corner with Texas cornering her. West Virginia and Delaware were surrounded by South Carolina and Virgina. Colorado, Indiana, Iowa, Ohio, and New Mexico were trapped in a corner next to a couple of barrels from the rest of the states.

""Oof!" Allen grunted. He smiled and rolled America over and started punching him. America punched Allen in the face, and he flew back three feet away from America. Allen spat up blood on the floor with a beautiful crimson red shimmer.

America got up and ran toward Allen. Allen ducked at America's kick and did a uppercut on him. America's head flew back red blood ran down his mouth. The two smirked and ran at each other.

The confederate states were now surrounding the other states. The Union states cowered in fear. Indiana and Ohio looked eachother. Indiana had light brown hair, and beautifull amber eyes. She wore green eyes and dark brown leather jacket over it. She had fuzzy short brwon boots to go along with it.

Ohio had a button up shirt and a blue clip-on tie. He wore blue tight jeans and black Nickes on.

South Carolina went for a punch at Indiana, but Ohio held his hand, and denied it. South Carolina growled and retracted his hand from Ohio's hold.

"How could you?" Iowa asked. He had blonde hair and tan skin. He had green eyes and wore a loose purple shirt. He wore white jeans and had boots on.

"Allen is my REAL father." South Carolina grinned. "He always has been." The light in his eyes were completly off.

"He always has been." The other confederacy states chorused. They had no emotion on their faces at all.

The union states frowned. How dare they betray America?

Indiana had tears in her eyes.

"South Carolina! Please! You can't do this!" She yelled. She grabbed his shirt and hugged him. Ohio tried to stop ther, but to late.

"In-india?" South Caroolina asked. He gasped and then shook his head.

"Get off me female!" South Carolina growled. He pushed her off him. Indiana flew back into Colorado's arms.

The states scattered when Allen was thrown into the wall beside them. America pushed agianst Allen and smiled.

"Hiya kids!" He said. He winked and threw Allen to the other side of the room.

The stated blinked and then turned there attention back to the conversation.

"You are going to join us." North Carolina smirked. The other union states shivered at the similarities between South Carolina and North Carolina.

"Says who?" New Mexico asked. His brown hair shimmered.

"Us." Tennesse replied.

"I don't think so." Colorado said.

"You will join us if it's the last thing we do." The Conferedery states said.

**A.N**

**I'm sorry this took so long. I am not giving up on this story, but it will take time.**

**Arizona and Indiana came from SakuraDreamerz.**

**Vermont came from Zoe hallows.**

**I'm sorry if I forgot anyone. If you want to name a state, you most certenly can. Just leave it in the reviews. Untill next time! **


	12. Allen

**Chapter Eleven**

**Allen**

**America's P.O.V**

"Oof!" I grunted as Allen shoved me into a nearby wall. He punched me repeatly over and over to where it sounds like a beat in music. I was getting physicly tired of the fight, an I was sure Allen was too.

He had split ends in his hair and scratches and brusies all over his body. I was pretty sure I looked the same.

He stopped his next punch with my hand. He growled then smirked.

"What now north?" He asked. I kicked him off me and he flew ten feet to the middle of the floor. I pounced on top of him and pinned him to ground. I took a knife that I always kept in my boot and tried to stab him.

I made a gash on his cheek, but that's all I got to do when South Carolina crashed into me.

We tumbled off Allen and onto the floor. Colorado suddenly grabbed South Carolina and threw him into Allen. Allen was starting to go get uup but fell agian because of South Carolina.

They grunted and Allen took South Carolina by the shoulders. He brushed some hair out of South Carolina's face.

"You okay son?" He asked.

"Yes Pa." South Carolina nodded. He turned around and pounced on Colorado. I became mad.

I took my gun and aimed it at Allen. Allen widened his eyes. The whole room fell sileint.

I saw Virginia step foward from the corner of my eyes. I moved the gun left and shot. The bullet whizzed past Allen's ear and hit a door behind him.

"Don't. Move." I ordered. I heard chains jingle from above me. I looked up and saw the cages moving. I raised my gun and shot the lock.

I repeated this with the other cages. One by one, the cage doors opened.

"America!" England yelled. He jumped from the cage and beside me.

"Kill this fool." He said. I smirked. And stepped closer to Allen. The other nations landed beside, and behind me. I bet we look like badass gangsters right now.

Allen growled and looked beside him. The confederate states were surrounded by all 50 of the states. Allen then smirked and grabbed a nearby pole.

Before I could do anything he hit the wall so hard, rocks fell. The rocks went straight for Allen and South Carolina. I jumped and pushed South Carolina out the way, as he fell on Germany.

The rocks made contact with the ground.

"Run!" I yelled.

"But-" France started.

"Go!"

I looked straight into England's eyes. He nodded and took France's hand.

"Children! Come on!" Germany yelled. Rocks kept falling.

"But what about Dad?" North Virginaia asked. She looked at me with warm eyes. I smiled and knew she back to herself.

"Don't worry, i'll be fine. Go." I said calmly. She smiled.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered and followed the nations down a hallway. The other 49 states ran after her.

Rocks fell everywhere around me. I ran after them but something grabbed my leg. I turned around and saw Allen right there. I pulled my leg, but his grip was strong.

"Your not going anywhere." He said.

This is the worst Saturday in the history of the world.

**A.N**

**I know my chapter was short. Also I apologize that it takes me a long time to write these, but here they are. Now, if you have any request for a story, I can make it happen I think.**

Until next time!


	13. Disaster

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disaster**

The states and the nations ran as fast as they could, dodging rocks as they went.

"Keep running!" Germany yelled, he jumped to thr right, missing a huge boulder. They ssaw a doorway at the end of the hall.

"Look a door!"Pennsylvania yelled. He pointed at the door. He had a jacket, black shirt, black mike jordan, and brown hair.

"No shit Harisson!" Maximillian yelled back. New Hampshire was his state. He had blonde hair, but tan skin.

"Oh shut up Maximillian; were running for our lives right now!" Harisson shouted. The other states closed in onto the door.

When Russia opened the door he and everyone else groaned.

"Fuck! Seriously!" Romano yelled. "Don't we have enough problems?!" Spain put a hand on his shoulder.

America's P.O.V

This is the worst Saturday in the history of the world.

Allen had my foot and pulling me foward. I tired to pull away watchingthe rocks fall. If I don't go soon, the whole tunnel will colapse killing me and Allen.

"Let go!" I yell. I start kicking, but Allen jumps on top of me. He pinns me to the floor with a evil grin.

"No way north."

"I'm not the north! I'm south and north! Your not a country at all!" I snapped, struggling agianst his hold, but I was too tired to fully get out.

"When i'm through with you, i'll be the country. And this country will finally have a nice leader." He smirked. He put more pressure into my shoulders, making me wince. He laughed when he noticed this.

I growled and brought my knee upward hitting Florida. He howled, and I took that as chance to get away from his hold. I ran up and kicked his stomach. He groaned.

I was about to hit him agian, but he kicked my legs, tripping me.

I fell and all the air blew out my mouth. Allen smirked and pounced on me.

I dodged it, and ran up to him punching his face. His face flew back and I aimed for his chest. He punched my stomach instead.

"Oof!" I grunted and bent over. He came over and brought his knee to my cock.

I screamed. I felt such pain...

THIRD P.O.V

Spain put a hand on Romano's shoulder to comfort him. He was staring at southern soldiers... million of them.

"You will not escape!" One of the soldeirs said. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He had freckles and had a grey suit.

"Yes we will, see? Were doing it now." England said walking to the right. He jumped when a gun was fired at his feet.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. ESCAPE!" THe soldier who shot repeated.

"Okay. okay shesh." England muttered and walked back to France. France shook his head.

The soldeirs closed on them. The nations and states got cornered at the wall.

They walked toward them and held up there guns. Everyone closed their eyes and hoped for the best. They heard the guns

_click_

That's when they heard a

"AAAYYYIIIHHAAAHHH!"

Everyone opened their eyes.

Prussia was standing there along with Canada, and Hungary. They each wore mask like Turkey's, and had green outfits. The sun shone behind them, and made them look stronger.

"The fuck.." s

Germany's jaw opened. Italy looked at him and closed it. He stared back at the trio.

"We are the Badass Bunch, and we are here to kick ass!" Prussia yelled. nanda nodded as Hungary put her hands on her hips and smiled.

Prussia nudged Canada. Canada jumped and stuttered.

"U-um, get ready f-or a mother l-load o-of a-awesome."

Spain sighed. They were doomed.

AMERICA'S P.O.V

Me and Allen held our hands together and pushed agianst together trying to knock eachother over. We weren't doing very much.

Since we both had the same strength, it's not really doing much harm..

Wait.

WE have the same strength...

I'm so stupid! What's the first thing everyone know about clones?

The orgiginal one and the clone will fight for eternity if they start fighting, because they have the same strength and mind!

So I have to think diferently... I looked at Allen.

That's going to be hard.

**A.N**

**I know this is pretty short, and I'm sorry about that. I'm just starting to get a aurthors block.. but I will continue! I just need to think about this more! I won't give up on this... **

**Thanks for all the support by the way. It really makes me happy that you guys care.**

**Pennysylvainia or Harrison is from Nightrain97.**

**New Hampshire or Maximillian come from 'New Hampshire'**

**See you on the next chapter!**


	14. Lost

**Chapter 14**

**Lost**

**America's P.O.V**

What would be the opposite of what i'm doing right now? Like being lovey..? Or maybe..

"Stop!" I yelled. Allen froze in place and stared at me with his purple-red eyes.

"What?" Allen growled. I smiled and took his hand he looked at me with a ridiculous look that said. 'what-are-you-doing?'

"Look, if we keep fighting, we will be here forever dude. I don't think you would enjoy fight for eternety with me."

"You point is?" He asked. I stared at him. Was he serious?

"I want us to be friends." I stated simply. He looked at me.

"What? Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because, do you want us to be here all of the time?" I aksed. I had him there.

"No...but, I have to go aginiast you!" He yelled. I raised my eyebrows. "Says who?" I asked.

"I do!" He said. He pushed me back and kicked my face. I could feel the blood on my face dripping down. he pounced on me and pinned me to floor.

"wait-!" I said but was cut off when he aimed a punch at me. I moved my arms up to block it.

I stood up and didged and attack. He kept punching me though. Over and over and over...

I growled. I'm not going to take this! I am AMERICA! USA~

I went over to him and hugged him tightly. He gasped and jumped when I did.

"Look. Why don't we become one? I guess I could figure out the slave thing." I whispered into his ear.

"but-" He started.

"Come on, we can figure this together." I said. I felt him nod. I smiled.

"Yeah, together." He said.

I brought down one arm to my pants. In my back pocket I pulled out a knife. I moved it behind Allen and stopped. I closed my eyes and brought it down.

It seemed like slow motion. All of it. Like moving through Jell-O. I felt tears stream down my face as he fell.

I had to do it for the best, right? This was the right thing to do.. Isn't it?

I held his head on my lap. His blood dripped and stained my jeans. I didn't care though, I could get a new one any day.

He coughed. I snapped my head at him. I tried to say something to him, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I-" I choked. He smiled.

"It's okay North.." He coughed. "I-I knew I w-was in for it anyway."

I shook my head while tears fell like rain. "No... we could have done something."

"It was better off without me.." . He croaked. His voice was weak.. like Canada's.. less confident.

"No!" I exclaimed. My lips trembled... He stared at me, his eyes starting to close, but purple orbs still be able to be seen.

"I realized something" He said. "What?" I asked.

"You lose." It took me a while to react when he stabbed me in the stomach. He smiled, and I felt his breath leave. His eyes closed, and his head dropped.

I hunched over and groaned. I then realized my surroundings. Rocks were everywere, like a wall. We were trapped.

I put my hands over the knife. I tried to take it out... but it was too hurtful. It was like a huge painful cramp. It spread around my stomach making me wanna faint.

Warm blood dripped onto my hands and onto the floor. I fell on the floor sideways. My knees were hunched up to my body. I wrapped my arms around it.

My eyes were getting heavy...I tried to keep them open, but it wouldn't let me. Like a feeling.. like when you stay up until 12:00, and wanna stay up playing video games , but end up sleeping. Then you wake up and don't remember anything, only seeing the TV screen with the words 'GAME OVER' big and bold.

My eyes drifted together. They were squished together to were I could see only a little bit because of my eyelashes. I focused my eyes in front of me.

The last thing I saw was my glasses scattered on the floor.

And Allen, who died with a smile like the devil's on his face.

**A.N**

**I never wrote a sad chapter before, but I hope you like it.**

**You guys can name a state if you want. Just leave it in the reviews. Thanks for your support on this story by the way.. **

**So, see you next time!**


End file.
